Beauty in the Storm
by pearlsofjune
Summary: The daughter of Ares and the son of Poseidon. Who would of thought? Percy/OC


"These hybrids were stronger, braver, and quicker than other mortals, accomplishing super-human feats only possible because of their divine parent. They would go out of their way to prove their valor, often engaging monsters or beasts far too powerful for any normal human to defeat, for the sole purpose of spreading their name."

&,3

Bloodlust.

Violence.

War.

_They're ugly things._

Vultures.

Venomous snakes.

Alligators.

_They're unkind and unloved._

She's beautiful. She's collected. She's thoughtful.

She's vengeful. She's aggressive. She's destructive.

She's the daughter of Ares.

&,3

Sea.

Rivers.

Floods.

Droughts.

Storms.

Earthquakes.

Horses.

_They're necessary things._

Horses.

Dolphins.

They're beloved creatures.

He's gorgeous. He's impulsive. He's intelligent.

_He's the son of Poseidon._

&,3

**Her Point of View**

"He's beautiful, Andie. I can't believe that you haven't seen him yet. His story is so heart touching, Andie, it's so sweet.

"Grover, do you remember Grover, of course you remember your best friend, well, he was his protector. Someone had told Zeus that he had stolen the lightning bolt, not Grover.

"Anyway, so he came here, and killed one of Hades' monsters. He joined Luke's team for capture the flag. Oh, did you know that Luke took over your and your brothers' team.

"When he got to the flag, Annabeth totally destroyed him, and then he crawled to the water and it healed him. Andie, he's Poseidon's son!

"And someone had set him up, the reason that he came here in the first place, saying that he stole the lightning bolt.

"Hades ended up capturing his mother and came here and threatened him, something about giving him the lightning bolt or he'll kill his mother.

"So, he decided that he would go off and save her. Annabeth and Grover went with him, and Luke had given him things to take with them.

"In the end, Luke set him up and put the bolt in the shield that he gave him. Luke is dead now, yeah. After a few seconds past midnight, he returned the bolt to Zeus.

"Gosh, doesn't he sound amazing? Andie, he's perfect." She said, batting her eyelashes at the mention of him.

Raising an eyebrow, I tilted my head to the side, shifting my weight onto my left leg. No one had told me of Luke's death. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

&,3

**His Point of View**

"She's beautiful, Percy. You think that Annabeth is hot, or Aphrodite's girls are hot, then you haven't seen her yet.

"It makes sense, though, because most people related to a god are hot. But this girl, I don't like brown eyes but hers are brown and blue and it's just, yeah.

"She leaves a lot; her and her two brothers are allowed to leave the camp because they've been here since she was five and they're wired for battle so they can defend themselves.

"The bad part about her though is that she was good friends with Luke and because you, like, killed him she might not like you.

"And she might be really vengeful towards you but that's because she's the daughter of Ares. It sucks that she left before you came. She probably would have gone with you.

"We hear her talking about quests like that all the time, but it usually ends in a warlike situation. It's her nature to be like that so don't take it personally.

"Though, she's really sweet and she's the easiest person to talk to. No one is allowed to train with her though, besides her brothers.

"Usually she plays capture the flag with us but sometimes, when she's had a bad day, Chiron makes her sit out. You played for her team. Luke just took over it for her.

"But every guy wants her and she doesn't want any guy. Her brothers think it's because she's either incapable of loving or afraid of it.

"I'd tell you everything about her but I don't know everything about her. But Grover didn't tell you about her? They used to be best friends."

Raising an eyebrow, I tilted my head to the side, trying to process the rushed information. "Um, he might have but you didn't tell me who you were talking about…"

&,3

Andie's Point of View

The sun shines brighter here than anywhere else in the world, smiling down on us, because his children live here, and all the kids he's seen his kids befriend over the years reside here too.

My feet sunk into the sand, as I walked along the edge of the water, getting lost in the views that I haven't seen in a while.

Traveling the world was something that I had always longed to do, to get out of this life that I was so accustomed to that I began to forget there was an outside world at times.

It was different here, the atmosphere wasn't the same, a tilt in the status quo occurred, and I was unsure of how much I had truly missed in my absence here.

Sauntering over to the water, I dipped the toes of my feet into it, letting the water wash off the sand that was only going to dirty my feet later.

Running a hand through my hair, there was a feeling of no longer being superior, something that didn't settle in well with my brothers, as well as me.

There were more of us, more people who were related to us in one way or another, but they didn't mean anything to the three of us, not really being a part of our tightly knit family.

"_Don't think that way, Andie._" His voice filled my thoughts, bringing a smile onto my lips. It's been a while since I've heard from him. "_You're always superior in strengths. You will always be my daughter, the prized daughter of Ares._"


End file.
